Amores rotos
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Y al final de todo ¿Somos suficiente? / Este fic participa del reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La era de los vengadores"
1. Melancolía

**¡Hey, hey! ¿Alguien me extrañaba? Seguro no, yo paso demasiado tiempo aquí xD En fin, al principio escribí este fic** **Para Erly** **, pero no salió como esperaba y decidí adaptarlo para el reto. Ya le haré otra cosa. Éste capítulo en especial ni siquiera parece slash.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, TAMPOCO SU UNIVERSO, TODO ES DE DISNEY.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Slash** **. Los drabbles no tienen nada que ver entre sí. Cosas confusas por montón**

 _ **Este fic participa del reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La era de los vengadores"**_

* * *

 **Melancolía.**

Si bien Thor no puede perdonar a Loki ahora, con la sangre manchando sus manos y ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en los ojos, aún tiene los recuerdos. De hace siglos, cuando estaba dispuesto a creer en la palabra de su hermano si éste decía que era verdadera.

Recuerdos de árboles con frutos naranja, traídos desde Midgard para ser plantados en el jardín de Frigga; de las tardes enteras jugando con espadas sin filo que robaban a los caballeros nobles; de las noches riendo, siendo cómplices de travesuras indecibles y limpiándose las heridas con cariño.

Algunos son borrosos como fotografías antiquísimas a las que el tiempo les ha borrado la imagen al punto de ser irreconocibles. Pero él recuerda cosas. Eso le hace feliz: la inocencia de los buenos años, en que el verano era esplendoroso y el sol brillaba con la fuerza de mil. En que la vida sonreía —y su hermano también.

 **155 palabras exactas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero puedan dejar un review~**


	2. Se fue

**Se fue.**

Las disputas no son recientes. La crueldad es un sabor conocido en la boca de Loki, la sangre no es algo que sus manos rechacen.

Thor lo sabe, desde el inicio; desde aquellas noches en que Loki torturara a sus enemigos con trucos mentales. Como hormigas, pisándolos en algún lugar alejado de la vista o el oído. Thor lo sabe.

Los engaños nunca fueron ajenos; Sif ha estado allí siempre, Sigyn, Angrboda o Jane... A ninguno le ha importado lo suficiente.

Las noches frías tampoco son algo nuevo. _No soy tu juguete_ , gritaría Loki y los siguientes años pasaría la vida jugando con Thor.

Midgard no es la única. Han habido más —muchos más— crímenes sobre los hombros de su hermano. Más atroces, menos benévolos. ¿Una invasión pequeña en una ciudad? No, Thor conoce a Loki; que ha dirigido huestes a conquistar el mismísimo Hel:

El amor se ha acabado hace mucho.

 **155 palabras exactas.**


	3. Mariposas

**Mariposas.**

Thor besa a Loki, y este no siente alguna mariposa en el estómago. Empieza a decirse que lo suyo no es _amor_ , porque tampoco tiene las manos temblorosas o las piernas débiles.

Casi piensa que eso, como el enamoramiento, es falso. Pero tiene esperanza. Esperanza por los libros que relatan cosquilleos profundos en el abdomen y dosis amplias de ilusión en los ojos.

Thor le hace el _amor_ a Loki, y no hay sentimientos extraños. Su cerebro parece más lúcido que nunca y los labios se le congelan. Tiene un hueco en las entrañas, pero el mundo sigue inamovible. Estremeciéndose entre placeres fríos y toques automáticos, entre caricias cada vez menos cálidas que su hermano brinda, murmura letanías — _no es amor, no es amor_.

Sin mariposas en el estómago, manos sudorosas o cariño; su relación es más de silencios y ruidos, de entendimiento y soledad.

 _No te amo, no te amo._ Casi lo cree.

 **155 palabras exactas.**


	4. Querer

**¡Hola! Después de un par de semanas, al fin encuentro inspiración para continuar. Esto ha salido raro, lo siento, estoy alterada por los medicamentos.**

 **Querer.**

Pocas cosas Thor ha deseado en realidad. Tiene mujeres, un trono, un mundo. ¡Tiene glorias, enemigos y guerras por luchar! ¡Es, incluso, rey! Todo le ha sido ofrecido y, lo que no, ignorado. Quiso a Mjölnir, una vez, hace mucho. Quiso una sirena; cuando era joven, cuando amaba la guerra. También tiene amigos, una hogar, un hermano...

Ha querido a Loki, sí, antes. Ahora es suyo. _Ahora es suyo_ , eso cree. Quizá no lo hace. Quizá no lo es.

—¿Me vas a dejar también? —ojos verdes, ira roja, témpanos de hielo clavados en el vientre: así se siente cuando su hermano le mira de aquella forma.

 _No._ Murmuran los mundos. _No._ Se siente decir. Ha querido a Loki antes, sí. No. No, a Loki lo quiere ahora. A Loki lo quiere siempre porque no le ha pertenecido nunca.

Pocas —poquísimas— cosas ha tenido Thor en realidad. Y Loki... Él no es una de ellas.

 **155 palabras exactas.**


	5. Resignación

Cuando Loki se encuentra frente al martillo de Thor, el mundo parece detenerse.

Han tenido incontables batallas antes, ninguna menos letal que esta... Y, sin embargo, nada se siente tan definitivo como ese segundo en que Thor duda.

Loki sabe que, si uno de los dos se distrae, muere, y que tiene una oportunidad única de salvarse si tan sólo _intenta_. Pasa mucho tiempo, más de lo que le gustaría y menos del que imagina. Él, de hecho, lo gasta recordando una historia midgardiana.

Caín y Abel, los hermanos.

Se le hace gracioso aquél miedo a ser cualquiera de ellos. De forma vaga se pregunta: _¿Quién soy? ¿Moriré a manos de mi amado o seré el estúpido que lo asesina y carga con ello hasta el fin de sus días?_

Aquel pequeño momento termina con un parpadeo final. Loki ya tiene una respuesta. Cierra los ojos: firme y decidido. Mjölnir se acerca.

 _Abel seré._

 **155 palabras exactas.**

 **El fin, señoras y señores. Me siento realizada al terminar este, con cinco "capítulos" y todo. Sin embargo, me disculpo, todo los drabbles están medio malos.**

 **Un montón de gracias por los comentarios.**

 **¡Tened un gran día!**


End file.
